mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Farewell to Kings
A Farewell to Kings is the third and last contract for the South Koreans in the first quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and it takes place in the Southern Province of North Korea. Overview The contract involves destroying ballistic missiles launchers at the Ichon airfield and then verifying the King of Clubs. Objectives #Destroy Ichon missile launchers #Verify the King of Clubs Supplies and support given The player is supplied with or given as support: *∞ × South Korean Supply Drop - $4,000 per use *2 × Stealth Bomber Attack - No cost The contract The contract is worth the value of the face card. In this case, the value is $125,000 alive and $62,500 dead. The player will encounter a variety of North Korean ground resistance including Sungri Scouts, BMP APCs, T-54 tanks and a Satellite Network System (SNS) radar jammer that prevents the use of air support. The Ichon airfield has several grounded MD-500 Scout helicopters that the player may wish to commandeer. If ever there was a mission that needs a helicopter, this is the one. If you already have one before taking the contract, fly due east from SK HQ, until you approach the area where the wrecked bridge sits at the back door to Ichon. Fly to the left and land on the plateau. It is highly recommended that you have the Anti-Tank launcher. Look to east of your position. You should be able to make out the Jammer on the opposite side of the gap. You cannot get a lock-on, but you can hit it, if you set your aimpoint with a regular gun, then switch weapons and fire. One, or two shots should do the trick. Use the Stealth Bomber Attack on the first launcher site. Use the helo to jump to the other side and repeat on the second one. After that, fly your helo west and then north to circle around the complex and land atop the northernmost edge of the roof of the very large hangar on the western end of the airfield. From there, look eastwards for two rooftop access stairwell doors. The one closest to the western corner is where the King will appear once you take out the third launcher site. Using the shadows, you should easily be able to setup a missile shot at the center missile of the northernmost missile launcher site. Hitting that with an anti-tank missile fired as an unguided rocket will cause all three missiles to blow up. While the missile is in flight, switch to flash grenades and as soon as the 3rd site goes *BOOM*, start hucking flash grenades towards the corner door, which should stun the King as soon as he appears, rush in and take him down. Echo 2 can easily land on the roof. Be warned: An Mi-2 will try to land on that roof. Wait until it gets close and then try to take it out, preferably with an SMAW fired as a rocket. After you take that helo out, call in the extraction and send him packing to get your payment. E-mail message Sender: Lieutenant Yung Kim Subject: Contract 'A Farewell to Kings' "SK intelligence suggests that the King of Clubs plans to smuggle some warheads out of the Ichon airfield. Destroy those missiles, and we might be able to smoke out the King too. ''---'' Contract Terms & Conditions #Destroy Ichon missile launchers #Verify the King of Clubs Bounty value: $125,000 alive/$62,500 dead" Trivia *The name of the contract (Farewell to Kings) is a referring to the contract target (King of Clubs). *In addition, the title may be a reference to the album "A Farewell to Kings" by the band Rush. See also *South Korean contracts Category:Contracts Category:South Korean Category:Deck of 52